Naruto: The Copy Mage
by Pro writer that we all like
Summary: Summery: Naruto, unable to kill pain forced Kakashi to use the very last bit of his chakra to give his sharingan eye to Naruto to suck pain into hell and die of dehydration. And Naruto is sent to the world of Fairy Tail. He will now show the fairy tail world why he got the name: The Copy Mage.
1. Chapter 1

Potato-godslayer: Thank you for checking that.

Musthony Stachetano:Meme? please be more clear.

Thank You for all the followers and favorites on this story. I'm still doing my research on Fairy Tail but I can get by. I know there is a name mistake in the last chapter if you see it let me know. Yes Naruto will be at a bar in some chapters so you have been warned. Now with his EMS he will show the fairy tail world why he got the name: The Copy Mage.

Naruto is 23

Note: Chapter may be short and Naruto does not earn his reputation YET

 **Summary** **:** Naruto, unable to kill pain forced Kakashi to use the very last bit of his chakra to give his sharingan eye to Naruto to suck pain into hell and die of dehydration. And Naruto is sent to the world of Fairy Tail. He will now show the fairy tail world why he got the name: The Copy Mage.

"Talking"

 _"thinking"_

 **"Kyuubi/God talking"**

 _ **"Kyuubi/God thinking"**_

 **JUSTU**

* * *

Summary of failed first chapter: Kakashi uses too much chakra and in his dying breath gave Naruto his E.M.S and with peace in that world, he went to Fiore and joined Fairy Tail. He "accidently" copied everyone's techniques but didn't use them because he felt bad about it. And decided to have a little

* * *

Natsu and Naruto learned that a man's father went MIA on a job and that he had to defeat a Vulcan(Spell check please) who uses take-over magic. "*pft* Well that's sad. Take-over magic, pathetic. If you like that kind of magic then you are an idiot. Come on Natsu. I've always wanted to kill a monster." But then the master spoke up; They use take-over magic so you have to defeat the monster without killing it. Without a soul to latch on to, they die minutes later. So no Amaterasu, vortex, and no and I mean NO, Chidori or any variants of it. rasengan is ok just cut some of the power out of it." "Got it see you later." Naruto and Natsu somewhat listened but it went in one ear and out the other.

* * *

They were now almost 1/2 way there and it was very cold. Not that they minded. With Natsu being fire in human form and Naruto surrounding fire chakra around his body. He would never run out because it circulates throughout his body. They arrived at a cave because that those types of monsters live in caves. After like; three seconds, said monster attacked them. What an idiot. The monster was quickly subdued. On problem though; he used a fire-powered Chidori and when it missed, the mountain exploded from freezer burn. And Fiore was now short one mountain and one extra earth-sized(Fiore is bigger than Jupiter) hole filled with ice shards and very cold water. "Oops." Naruto said sheepishly. "Now that was awesome. Do you think I can learn that?!" "Maybe. But I can't play favorites. And if I do, you will need very good manna control."(Think chakra control)

* * *

At the guild hall

"Hey guys. I good news and bad news. Pick one." Levy then replied, "Bad news, get it over with. The master walked in but chose to stay quiet. "I used a fire Chidori and missed so the mountain melted and exploded because of and when it missed, the mountain exploded from freezer burn. And Fiore is now short one mountain and one extra earth-sized(Fiore is bigger than Jupiter) frozen lake."

The master replied:"You've got to be kidding me! Why can't you people get a job without rewriting the map. One day you people will destroy this continent

and I'll be blamed for it."*starts to shake* "And Naruto what did I tell you about you elemental blades?" "Not to use them. And yes I ignored you. But I feel like something bad is about to happen. How? Don't know. See you all tomorrow."

* * *

 _Tomorrow_

There was the usual Chaos in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Grey and Natsu fighting like children but then Jalal form the Magic council made a request for them to fight in a 4th Mage World War. "As Much as it pains me to do this, there is a legal guild planning to invade Fiore and that is something we cannot allow. Use any means necessary to subdue them and defeat them. Good luck. How you choose to start this war is up to Naruto and Makarov. They will lead this war. Good luck and be sure to make some noise." With that he left. I is time. Let the chaos of war begin.*Cue confident smirk from guild*

* * *

The end. As it turned out. I need some fillers to help the story flow. Sorry I know that's boring. This will replace chapter 2. I left out a lot and this is very short. Who ever reads this in the shortest amount of time gets a free fanfiction. Restrictions apply. See you "Saturday" Oh wait, its 2:19 AM on Saturday or whenever I get some rest after coming down from an addictive drug known as; **CAFFEINE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Talking"

 _"thinking"_

 **"God talking"**

 _ **"God thinking"**_

 **JUSTU**

* * *

Naruto's POV

"Ok everyone, tomorrow we move out. I want the heavy hitters up-front. That means that Myself, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Grey. We leave no survivors got it?" No response. "Good. The rest of you will show up after we take the beachhead. Makarov, You are in charge of rear command. we will also need a runner. That person will need to get info to the frontlines and back. Do I have ant volunteers? I'll take that as a no. I kneed Makarov to do that. If you do your job right, this will be an easy victory but don't count on it. Everyone understand?" I got a; "Yes sir!" from everyone. "Good. We move out tomorrow at 1:00 AM under the cover of night. When I give the signal, we make as much noise as possible. We look 5 men look 5,000. Now get some rest. We have a war ahead of us." **(** **A/N: Yes I know I'm talking to much** **. I suck at writing so be a cookie and be nice. :] )**

* * *

Naruto's POV

The teams are at the boat that is invisible at 2:30 AM. We would all go for a frontal assault. After repeating the plan for good measures. "Go all out, remember, no survivors." It was very quiet. When we arrived on land. I gave the signal to release the dogs of war. "3,2,1, GO" Grey froze everything and anything that moved. There were so many power house on the team that the fight was not a battle; it was a massacre. They felt guilty for a long time but I told them the nature of war and it was part of the job. with the beachhead secured, They set up camp and then let people with long-range attacks grind them down and have the rest obliterate what/whoever survived. But the plan changed when Naruto wanted to test himself. He shot all of his attacks at them and their copied attacks back two time harder. When he was done, the smell of ash, burning flesh, and fire littered the area. "I knew I was good, but this is something else. Maybe I should've used Amaterasu, vortex, and Tsukuyomi a little less but whatever." While I don't like killing, I needed to see where I was at. When I got back, I never thought I could be so happy. To be recognized as a hero for my deeds. Hence the name; "The Copy Mage."

* * *

 _When I got back..._

"He's here; the copy mage.""Really? Where?" When people heard the news of me being back and my exploits, Naruto: The Copy Mage, was born and made Fairy tail get the nickname of; The War Enders. We entered all four Mage World Wars and won. "Ladies, hold your horses. I need to rest. Even though it was only a month, war is very tiring. Be at the Magic Stadium at 3:30 PM tomorrow. I will answer all your questions then. See you then."

* * *

 **Epilogue and Q &A's.**

Bod: could you please elaborate because that's a little vague.

Naruto answered all their questions and even showed them a battle. They were scarred for life but some said it was worth it. He was hailed as a hero even by the Magic Council. Fairy tail was back in its prime. No matter what happened; Naruto was there to help. Especially when shit hit the fan. Weather forecast: Shit-storm. Lol

* * *

The end. The is "second chapter" but meh, whatever. R&R&R&R


End file.
